


Invitation

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Established Relationship, Invitation, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky invite Nat for a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

Natasha was sitting completing some SHIELD reports when Bucky and Clint came in.

They both were in a relationship and were happy.

Natasha took some time with trusting, Barnes with her best friend. 

But he had eventually won her trust.

"Hey, you two." said Natasha.

"Hey Nat." said Clint.

"Natalia." said Bucky with a nod. He is the only one who calls her that.

"So, Nat we have a proposition for you." said Clint.

Natasha nodded looking curious. "What is it?" she asked.

"We would like you to join us in bed sometimes." said Bucky in a blunt tone.

"Buck, you don't say things like these so bluntly." said Clint.

"What does it matter. She got the point." said Bucky.

"So Nat?" asked Clint.

"Yes, I will join you too." said Natasha.

"You will?" asked Clint a little surprised. He thought she would say no.

"Of course I will. Sleeping with both of you at the same time will be fun." she said.

"OK, then. How about tonight?" asked Bucky.

"Done." said Natasha.   
__________________________

After the Threesome is done.

"That was mind blowing." said Clint.

Bucky made a noise that signaled his agreement.

"Well, boys you both gave me quite a workout. I am open to do this again if you both are." said Natasha.

"Oh, we are definitely up for this again." said Bucky, Clint nodding in agreement.

"Good." said Natasha.

All three assassins fell asleep snuggling to each other.


End file.
